Will of the Next Generation
by KittyKatKegan
Summary: The title of Hokage. Many wanted it for the fame, the fortune, or the acknowledgment. He wanted it to carry on a legacy. The legacy of a kind man, a strong ruler. The legacy of his predecessors. As Hokage, he will keep the will of fire burning brighter than ever before. Or his name isn't Naruto Sarutobi.


_**Story: Will Of The Next Generation**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Death Means New Beginnings**_

 **Author's Note**

 **So Yeah, wanted to try my hand at a "young Hokage Naruto" story. He's going to be intelligent, and cold. Think Danzo in personality but a mixture of Tobirama and Hiruzen's Philosophies. Sort of like a solid middle ground of the two. This story is going to start straight in the middle of the Sand/Sound invasion, with an Anbu Commander Naruto fighting off enemies. I hope it'll be pretty dope, but hey, ya'll can be the judge of that.**

 **Let the writing begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a highschool student with little direction and an even smaller amount of talent. I don't really own anything come to think of it. Food for thought I suppose.**

 **|Break|**

Blood. The red liquid pervaded the three senses shinobi hold most dear to them. You could see splotches of the thick gooey life force splattered everywhere, you could hear it leaving the bodies of any unlucky enough to be struck down by an opponent, But the worst of it all, was the smell. The thick irony scent of blood almost made many in the stadium gag it was so prevalent. But one individual didn't seem to be bothered at all by the battle and bloodshed going on around him. He stood in the center of the Konohagakure stadium, in the center of the chaos, with a blank look on his face. His cold blue eyes contrasted his spiky blond hair well, giving him a sharp, masculine look. He stood at a short height of five feet, and looked to be no older than thirteen. The boredom that could be seen in his eyes did not go unnoticed by a group of sand Chuunin who had overcome their single opponent with sheer numbers.

" Lookie here boy's. We got us a little Genin who thinks he can handle himself, ain't that rich Matsu? Bet he's pissing his pant's on the inside!" One large man commented to the humor of the others. They began approaching the young boy and circle him with smiles on their faces as the prepared to lunge. The boy's eyes gained a sparkle as he chuckled and grinned at the man who had just spoke about him.

" Fools." Was all he said before he seemed to fade away as if he were a mirage. The large man's eyes widened as he quickly turned back to warn his comrades of the brats trickery, only for his eyes to widen exponentially at the sight before him. There the boy stood, in full Konohagakure anbu attire, Bo staff in hand over the bodies of his dead friends. The man quickly took notice of the most frightening thing about this boy. His Mask was no standard issue Mask, It was the snarling visage of a fox, the mask being made of black porcelain. The Suna Chuunin knew what a black Mask meant, it was the sign of a black ops commander in every hidden village after all.

" Truly Foolish." The boy said as he once more disappeared. The Chuunin felt a strong blow to his head before he fell into eternal slumber. He wasn't even given a chance to run in his shocked state. The young Anbu re-attached his Bo-staff to the clasp on his back before moving to the top of the stadium wall to overlook the village. As soon as his feet touched the ground nine Anbu in green masks landed crouched beside him,five men and four women. The green mask symbolised the rank of captain in the black ops division, meaning these were the ten Anbu in charge of the division should the young commander be out of reach to give instruction. They each managed a certain division of the anbu corp. The commander was taken out of his thoughts when two of the nine captains stood up and turned to him, a man and a woman.

" Commander, the civilians and Genin have been evacuated by division three. The Hospital has been secured by Divisions one and five. Divisions two and four have been dispatched around the village as you requested and finally divisions six through nine have been assigned to hold off anymore of the invaders from entering the village Sir." The man said as the black masked Anbu stared at his village that was slowly burning. He turned to the man who smirked and removed his mask to show his face to his captain's. Each of them flinched at the harshness in his glacial eyes, they screamed for the death of the invaders.

" Good job, Sanbi. Good job all of you. Return to your respective divisions and defend our home. I trust each of your judgement should troublesome situations arise. Stay Kyuubi." He said as his eyes seemed to turn purple as he stared at the flames swallowing his village. Eight of the nine masked individuals left quickly to return to their post and give orders the soldiers left under their command. The remaining green masked Anbu was a young woman with blond hair much like his own and stood at a height of five feet and two inches. The commander looked at her for a short time before returning his gaze to the fires.

" Kyuubi, you will be completing an entirely different assignment for me. I need you to try and aid the extraction squad I sent to remove the barrier around Sandaime-sama. Your knowledge of barrier techniques and Fuinjutsu could be invaluable to them. Can I trust you with this task?" He said calmly while giving her a questioning look. She slowly rose from her crouching position before taking her mask off, showing her similar blue eyes. They twinkled with a happiness that his lacked however.

" You got it Onii-chan! You can always count on your little sister right?" She said with a smile as she returned her mask to its proper position and dashed away. Through her happy little outburst, the boy never showed a thing. Never offered any emotional response to her happiness. The only emotion he showed while on duty was pride and anger. He turned to the main wall of his village and frowned. It seemed Suna had brought the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to run crowd control. Perhaps sending the sealing Master after Hiruzen was a Mistake. No, he could handle it himself.

The black masked Anbu appeared on the wall next to one of his captains who was shouting commands to his division on the wall. The commander turned to the man slowly and waited for him to acknowledge his presence. The man turned to him before quickly kneeling waiting for orders.

" Return your squads that are battling the Jinchuriki, Gobi. I'll be handling him myself. Also, call a retreat when you see signal F. Be sure to reiterate that to the others." He said as the green masked man's eyes widened.

" Hai, Inari-sama." the Anbu codenamed Gobi replied before speeding off to fulfill his orders. Inari, the God of Foxes and prosperity among many things. This was his codename. Given to him due to his special situation. Now wasn't the time to reminisce, he had a job to do.

As soon as he saw that the squads had retreated from the fully transformed Ichibi jinchuuriki, he began a long string of handseals. It wasn't long before he began shaping the chakra in his lungs, channeling and shaping it as he needed. It was such a large amount of chakra he was moulding, may shinobi on both sides of the battle stopped to watch with wide eyes, even the Ichibi turned toward Inari with widened eyes. It was moments later that would mark the beginning of the end of the Suna/Oto invasion. Inari's tilter his mask to show his lips before calling out the name of his technique.

" Katon: Devil's Paradise Technique." He called simply before releasing a wall of fire that engulfed the Ichibi whole turning the sand tanuki into glass with the intensity of the techniques flames. With the demon in shock, it neglected to protect its container with its sand, and that what Inari was counting on. With the container in dire need of healing the Ichibi would have to recede and focus its energy towards healing the third degree burns on its host. Leaving the invading force lacking the pure force needed to breach the walls.

Naruto slowly turned to the sky before releasing a small, bright blue ball of fire into the sky. The three Anbu captains present knew signal F when they saw it and called for an immediate retreat to the confusion of both forces. Soon the battlefield was clear of konoha shinobi, and once the confusion left, the Suna/Oto forces saw this as a small victory and began pushing forward. Inari wouldn't allow this however as he once more went through a string of hand seals before holding his left hand in front of him, facing the attacking force.

" Fuuton: Mass Destruction Technique: Silent Earthbound Massacre" He said calmly as the invading force stopped. After a minute one stepped forward with a smirk before taunting Inari cockily.

" Your Jutsu seems to have failed Mister bigshot. Got any other faulty techniques I can igno…" He tried to say before he stopped with widened eyes as the upper half of his body slowly slid off the lower half at the hip. The eyes of every shinobi around widened as the man died without even knowing what happened. The invading force stood shocked as whole squads of soldiers were being killed in the blink of an eye the exact same way as the first. Soon the commanders of the invading force called a full scale retreat. Leading to many cheers from the Defenders. Many comments were flying around like " Whoa, so that's the legendary Inari-sama in action..." or " I heard he killed a thousand Kirigakure shinobi with that technique during the bloodline civil war!" and let's not forget " Wow, he's so cool! I wanna be as strong as him someday!". Inari ignored these comments however as his three captains leading the wall landed next to him.

" Sir, a marvelous display of Konohagakure's strongest shinobi. I found it absolutely delectable." One of the two females said with a leer in his direction (seriously, even with the mask you could tell she was doing it). Inari didn't acknowledge her comment as he turned to the roof where he knew Hiruzen and Kyuubi were.

" Nibi, you're in charge of guarding the walls and gate with divisions six through nine. Gobi and Nanabi, you're with me." He said to the leering woman as she pouted, but nodded nonetheless. The other two, Nanabi and Gobi nodded to him as well as they set off towards the rooftop hiruzen was battling Orochimaru on. Upon arrival they saw Kyuubi working on a complex seal next to the barrier along with a white haired man in a strange Kabuki outfit. Inari seemed to recognize him immediately as he approached the two with gobi and Nanabi on either side of him, acting as unneeded guards.

" Jiraiya, Kyuubi. How goes breaching the barrier?" Inari asked with his normal bored voice. Kyuubi and the now named Jiraiya turned to the Anbu Commander as the white haired man sent him a serious look.

" Slowly. We may not be able to breach it in time, I can already feel Sensei's chakra fading. Damnit! We need in there now!" He said in anger, most of it directed at his teammate Orochimaru who organized the invasion. Inari gave the man a quick look before turning to his three Captains and a nearby squad of three Anbu.

" Each of you take a corner of the barrier, and the squad can take the final corner. I and Jiraiya are going to breach the barrier, but I can only hold the technique long enough for the two of us to enter. I need you to watch the Ninja that are holding the barrier and capture them should the barrier fall. Understood?" Inari said to his subordinates. After a chorus of "Hai" and their disappearance to fulfill their job's, Inari turned to Jiraiya.

" Alright Jiraiya, let's get in their. 'Negation Technique: Chakra Absorbtion'. Alright Jiraiya, get in now!" Inari said after absorbing some of the chakra making up the barrier. Unfortunately this technique took more chakra than he was absorbing, so he couldn't hold it long. Jiraiya entered the barrier quickly, followed by Inari soon after. Once they were in, they took little time before rushing off to where they could feel Hiruzen's chakra. Upon arrival the saw the Third Hokage engaged in battle with not only Orochimaru, but also the first and second Hokage.

Inari and Jiraiya both blocked a strike from the supposedly dead Hokage's that would have ended Hiruzen's life had they hit their mark. Inari held his bo staff horizontally, blocking the Second Hokage's Raijin blade while Jiraiya held they First Hokage's fist in his right hand and his leg in the other.

" Hiruzen, we have come to aid you." Naruto said simply while swiftly using his bo staff to throw the Second Hokage's Raijin blade out of his hand, giving him and opportunity to use the momentum built up in his previous motion to near instantly bring his staff back and hit the Second Hokage in the stomach sending him flying. Inari turned to see that Jiraiya had also thrown his opponent back. He seemed to have two frogs on his shoulder, and odd toad like features.

" Jiraiya, Inari. It's good to see you two here. I thought that would be the end of me." Hiruzen said with relief as he picked up his bo staff and went back to back with Jiraiya. Orochimaru seemed none too pleased by the interruption of his ex teammate and the current Anbu Commander and called the previous Hokage to him. With the First and Second at his side, he grinned towards the three Konoha shinobi and began leaking his thick, malevolent purple chakra into the air.

" This was supposed to be a reunion between me and sensei, but it seems I have a few guests who wish to die by their Hokage's side. I'll make sure it's as painful as possible, just for you two." Orochimaru said with maniacal laughter as the first and second Hokages stood by his side with blank looks. Hiruzen looked disgruntled as he looked at the previous Hokages.

" They've been brought back with a technique created by the second called Edo Tensei. In exchange for a living sacrifice, he can bring back the dead fully under his command and with limitless chakra. I have an idea to beat it but it'll cost my life. I need you two to fight and kill Orochimaru while I deal with the Hokage's." Hiruzen said with a serious face as Inari and Jiraiya nodded to him. Jiraiya gave his sensei a sad smile as he and Inari dashed toward Orochimaru and engaged him in a taijutsu battle.

Inari chose to lament on the Snake sennin's taijutsu style as he traded blows with the pale man. He was slippery, almost impossible to hit, his evasion skills were off the charts. His style was created to never waste a slithering movement, just like a snake. Inari soon grew bored of the taijutsu battle and stopped while Jiraiya and Orochimaru continued to trade blows. He could see the snakes mouth moving, most likely taunting Jiraiya, and he knew that he had to end this. He began a string of hand seals while paying close attention to the battle.

" Jiraiya, back away. 'Fuuton: Assassination Technique: Unnoticable Death'." Naruto said, releasing his technique once Jiraiya was out of range. A soft, warm wave of fast wind passed Orochimaru as he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding as he smirked at the brat.

" What sort of technique was that supposed to be? It didn't do anything! Maybe you're a bit too young for that position bra…" He started to finish but his eyes quickly locked onto a nearly invisible blade of wind and reacted just in time to not have the upper half of his body be disconnected from the lower half. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to save his arm as they were cut off cleanly at the elbow. He screamed in agony as he glared bloody murder at the Anbu who hadn't moved from his position. Great, he couldn't feel the previous Hokages either, Hiruzen must have sent them back to the afterlife somehow. He needed to retreat, an immediate retreat.

" Sound four, we're leaving!" He said as the four holding up the barrier jumped to Orochimaru, grabbed a hold of him and left in a shunshin. Kyuubi, Gobi, Nanabi and the squad of Anbu approached as he and Jiraiya dropped out of their stances.

" Damnit! We should have been able to grab at least one of the fuckers!" Kyuubi shouted as she punched the ground. Gobi and Nanabi gave her disapproving looks as they, along with the squad of anbu kneeled before Inari awaiting instruction.

" Go, return to your division's and aid in the fortification of the wall." Naruto said as they all nodded and disappeared in a shunshin. Inari turned to Jiraiya before removing his mask and walking off. Jiraiya looked confused as he addressed Inari.

" Inari. What are you doing? You can't just take off your mask for no reason, you're the Anbu commander." He said with a stern look as Inari stopped walking and turned back to him with his glacial eyes. Deep pools of frozen blue stared into Jiraiya's eyes with a passion he hadn't seen since Minato's Inauguration.

" He's dead Jiraiya. Tou-san is dead. The least I can do is look at the body as his son. Not his subordinate." Inari said as he began walking toward the place where he could feel the fading remnants of Hiruzen's chakra. Jiraiya gave Inari a sad look before getting up and walking with the boy.

"Alright Naruto." Jiraiya said as they approached the body of the now deceased Third Hokage of Konoha. They stared at the body for a long time before Jiraiya left with tears in his eyes. It was only when he was alone with the body of Hiruzen Sarutobi that the now named Naruto began to cry. He cried silent trails of tears for the man who had raised him. For the hero who had made him the Shinobi he was today. For the Shinobi he idolised as a child and revered to this day. He cried for the loss of such a great man.

" It's my turn Tou-san. It's time i take the mantle. I'll be sure to make you proud." He said as he wiped away the tears and placed the mask over his face again. He carried the body off of the roof toward a group of approaching medical ninja, ordering them to take the body to the morgue. He needed to clear his head and plan for his ascension. He would lead this village now that his father could not. It was his duty, no his honor to do so. Naruto looked to the sky with a single thought.

" I'll make you proud Tou-san. I'll be the best damn Hokage this village will ever see." Naruto thought as his eyes burned bright with the will of fire.

 **|Break|**

 **So? What did you think about it? Hope it was alright.  
I really wanted to write this idea and I did. So yeah, see ya next time.**

 **KittyKat out.**


End file.
